


Grounded

by MAXiMINalist



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Kaz leaves to find Tam, M/M, One-Shot, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXiMINalist/pseuds/MAXiMINalist
Summary: Kaz is determined to fly back into First Order territory. Neeku isn't having it. Kaz decides to leave Neeku something.





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr.

Kaz was not expecting Neeku to follow him.

“Kaz, we ran from the First Order, we flushed them out, do you really want to go out there, back to First Order territory?”

“Buddy, I’ve flown into First Order many times before you knew I was a spy.”

“Kaz, you stay, we still have you around. You go, we might lose you too, like Tam.”

“So you just accepted that Tam is gone?”

“I miss Tam every day. I wait for her to come home even if I know she...”

“Well, someone’s gotta fetch her.” Kaz hoisted himself onto the wing.

“Kaz, what if you don’t fly back?” Now Neeku’s eyes were shining.

“Hey, Neeku, don’t… don’t cry.”

“Kaz, I’ll stop crying when you come home.”

The words stung Kaz and evoked his mother begging him to come home, to Hosnian Prime, to the stardust of his world. He couldn’t let the vision of his mother disintegrate as he said, “I’ll come home.”

“That’s not a promise, Kaz.” 

Kaz closed his hand on the cockpit seat. Neeku’s pleas were making him reconsider, pulling him to the ground, and it tugged him back to the garage floor. He did not know what to say next, staring into Neeku’s rounded, watery eyes.

“I didn’t know you would feel this strongly about me leaving. We’ve been through it together, the stormtroopers, sinking and launching the Colossus for better or worse, what makes this one different?”

“I don’t know, Kaz, but this is one mission where I’m not with you and I might never know what will happen.” 

Military education did not prepare him for many things, and it did not prepare him for this.

Kaz felt like he needed to leave Neeku something, anything. Positive words and promises were not assuaging him. He was going to give Neeku something. Then a force drew him close to Neeku, close to his eyes, but then he froze, assessing if Neeku would move away, then he made his decision then felt the pressure of Neeku’s lips.

It was not the first time Kaz kissed a person. His first kiss was all teeth and subsequent experiences improved though they did not quite match the intensity of the moment. But for all the intensity of emotions, this was one of his softer kisses. And it felt that it wasn’t Neeku’s first either, his lips pressing against his with sustainable measure.

Then the spell was over, the mission lured Kaz back into the cockpit, the spell dulling into a lingering misery. Once he was encased in the glass not remembering if he even glanced back at Neeku, Kaz wiped his eye. Did he leave Neeku comfort? Or did he leave Neeku more woes, more questions? He hadn’t launched yet, but now he wondered what exactly would he come back to, that what he was going to return to wouldn’t be the same, thrilling, daunting, euphoric, and nerving, if he were to come back at all. He had no time to think of words if he were to return. He wished the universe could provide him a script, something more to give to Neeku.

As the horizon hurled toward him all he could think now was that his mother and father would never meet Neeku.


End file.
